The present disclosure relates to a structure including a spindle motor and a printed circuit board. An optical device is a device optically inputting data into an optical disk and outputting data from the optical disk, where the optical device includes an optical pickup accessing data of the optical disk, a spindle motor rotating the optical disk and a feeding motor moving the optical pickup toward inner and outer peripheries of the optical disk. A spindle motor performs the function of rotating a disk to enable an optical pickup which linearly reciprocates in an optical disk drive (ODD) to read data recorded on the disk. A spindle motor structure defines an assembled structure including a spindle motor and a printed circuit board driving the spindle motor.